


Rain

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is cold and uncomfortable, and Hawke hates it. (ambiguous f!hawke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Hawke tugged her hood forward over her eyes, looking down and walking quickly through the pelting rain. It was nights like this she thought Anders had the right idea, being down in Darktown. Sure, it was full of rats and thugs and you couldn’t take two steps without stepping in Maker-knew-what, but at least it was out of the rain. She glanced up as she approached the estate and saw Merrill standing outside, completely unshielded from the weather, her face tipped back to the sky.

“Merrill, what are you doing?” she asked.

“It’s raining, Hawke!” Merrill said cheerfully.

Hawke raised an eyebrow. “Yes, love, I noticed. Which brings me back to my question.”

“I love the rain,” Merrill said. “It’s better in the woods, of course, you can smell the trees then and they just seem to come to life. Not that they aren’t alive already. But everything is so much brighter in the rain, even when the skies are darker.” She dropped her gaze from the sky and turned towards Hawke, moving towards her and lifting her hands to tug the taller woman’s hood down from the top of her head. Hawke scrunched her nose.

“Ugh, it’s wet,” she complained.

Merrill giggled. “Do you wash, Hawke?”

“Of course I do, you’ve seen me wash – why? Do I need to? Do I -” she dropped her face, trying to unobviously determine if it had been longer than she thought since her last bath. Merrill’s giggle continued as she watched Hawke scramble and she rest a hand on Hawke’s arm.

“No, _ma vhenan_. Don’t worry. I only ask because when you wash, you tilt your head back, yes? And pour the water from your jug back over your hair?” Her cheeks flushed then and Hawke knew Merrill was picturing it in her mind’s eye as she described the scene. She leaned forward to kiss the elf on her darkening cheek.

“Of course,” she said slowly.

“And – and it feels good. You like to be clean. I know you don’t like the muck that ends up on you after a battle. And this,” Merrill stretched out the hand not still on Hawke’s arm towards the sky and slid the other one down her arm to twine their fingers together, “this is just like that that…only from nature. It clears so much more than just slime and blood. When I’m in the rain, I can think more clearly. I can remember what it was like before…everything. And when it does stop? Everything feels cleaner. Fresher. Like maybe just for a moment, people aren’t constantly trying to kill each other in the streets. When it rains, there’s a chance for peace, and it’s okay to be happy again. For a little while, at least.” She squeezed Hawke’s fingers with her own and Hawke returned the gesture before tugging Merrill against her, wrapping her arms around her small body.

“I guess I hadn’t thought about it that way,” Hawke said.

Merrill smiled and lifted herself up onto her toes to kiss Hawke. “Well isn’t it lucky I’m here, then?” she asked.

“I guess it is,” Hawke said, laughing. She brought a hand to Merrill’s cheek as she kissed her again. “Perhaps, though, now we could find some peace inside? I’m worried about this chill on your skin, love. You feel awfully cold.”

“I’ve been out awhile,” Merrill admitted slowly.

Hawke stepped back from her, taking her hand again. “Then let’s go inside. The rain may bring peace, but so can a fireplace. Among…other things,” she said, winking.

Merrill’s cheeks flushed again and she giggled as she followed Hawke inside. Hawke looked behind her as she closed the door and smiled at the sound of the rain still steadily drumming against the stones outside.  


End file.
